For all the stars
by XAllThatGlittersIsn'tGoldX
Summary: As the final battle draws near, loyalty, love, trust, and friendship will be put to the test. Includes IvyxHawk, IvyxBumble, DovexTiger, DovexBumble, LionxCinder, JayxBriar, and more. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dovewings POV:

Dovewing opened her eyes as the first rays of sunlight slid through the apprentices den. She was a warrior now, but Dovewing and Ivypool still had to sleep in the apprentices den, due to the lack of room in the warriors. Both sisters had agreed it wouldn't be fair if just one or the other slept there, and anyways Dovewing was gad of the extra space.

"Hey Dovewing!" Lionblaze called from across the clearing. She turned to see the golden tom padding towards her. "You got to sleep in yesterday," he scorned, "You should be out on dawn patrol, or hunting for your clan!"

Dovewing hadn't been a warrior for long, and sleeping in the apprentices den sometimes she forgot. Apparently so did Lionblaze.

"Bossy furball!" she muttered, but was slightly embarrassed to be reproached by her old mentor. "Sorry Lionblaze, I've just been so anxious lately about the prophecy, and Ivypool..."

Lionblazes amber gaze softened. "I'm sorry too, I know how hard this must be for you," he whispered resting his tail on her shoulder. "I have to go, we can talk later."

Dovewing sighed as he walked away. She was a warrior now, but her mentor was still looking out for her.

"Lionblaze really is a good friend", she thought smiling.

**Hope you liked it and that my grammar wasn't too bad XD! I know this chapter is really short, I promise next one will be longer. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing watched as the sun began to set in Thunderclan camp.

_Where's Ivypool? It's going to get dark soon and I haven't seen her all day!_

She scanned the area with her senses. Lately Dovewing's ability to see and hear things from far away, hadn't been working as well. Sometimes the sounds would be fainter, and the visions fuzzy. Dovewing felt a siege of worry,

_how will I be able to help the clans if my powers are fading?_

She pushed the thought away and concentrated on finding her sister. It didn't take her long to see the silver and white she cat hunting near the Shadowclan border with Bumblestripe. This didn't surprise her. Lately, Dovewing had noticed the two spending more time together, but whenever she brought it up Ivypool changed the subject or said they were "just friends". However gossip about the two being a couple was spreading fast. Dovewing didn't know who started it but she suspected Blossomfall. The gossipy she cat had never particularly liked Ivypool, and she had been complaining of Ivy "stealing" all her brothers attention.

_Bumblestripe's a great cat, I hope they do consider being mates!_

"Hey Dovewing!" a voice called waking her from her thoughts. "Do you mind finding your sister for me? I never got a chance to check that scratch she got yesterday."

"Sure."

_Jayfeather might be a bit prickly sometimes but he really does care about his clanmates!_

...She remembered how the blind medicine cat had taken care of her when she got green cough as a tiny kit...

_ "Is she going to be ok?" Whitewing asked anxiously._

_ "She's got a pretty bad dose of it, but she's strong and should pull through." Jayfeather answered confidently. "Don't worry I'll won't let anything happen to her." He added softly seeing the worry in the queens eyes._

_Dovekit opened one green eye to glance at her mother and the gray tabby tom before she fell back asleep..._

Dovewing sniffed the air. She spotted Ivypool and padded closer.

"Ivypool look at this!" Bumblestripe called. He held up a star shaped leaf.

"Wow a leaf! I've never seen one of those!" Ivypool replied sarcastically.

"But it looks so cool!"

"It's orange, so is Firestar, come on now _Bumblekit_!" She crept around the grey striped tom and snatched the leaf.

"Hey that's mine!" he pouted.

"Not anymore!" Ivypool replied, a mischievous glint in her dark blue eyes. Bumblestripe lunged for it and sent the two cats tumbling down a hill both still scrambling for the leaf.

Dovewing let out a soft morrow of laughter. Ivypool was a warrior now but she still acted like a little kit sometimes. She remembered how once as an apprentice she had seen Firestar and Graystripe chasing a butterfly. She had never mentioned it but knew how embarrassed her leader would be if he knew she had seen them.

_I guess it happens to the best of us_, she thought smiling.

Ivypool grabbed the leaf and dashed to the top of the hill. "The leaf is mine!" she meowed victoriously. "I'm leader of ummm... Riverclan now!"

"Yeah, let's kick out Leopardstar no one likes her anyways." Bumblestripe joked.

Dovewing couldn't help laughing. Both cats turned to see the gray warrior.

"Er hi Dovewing." Bumblestripe meowed looking down at his paws embarrassedly.

"What's up?" Ivypool asked seeming totally nonchalant.

_Of course Ivypool doesn't care, we used to play around all the time,_ Dovewing thought sadly_, I don't know what happened, I wish we were real sisters again! _

"Are you ok Dovewing? You look upset."

"I'm fine, just a little tired," she lied faking a yawn. "Anyways I came here to tell Ivypool that Jayfeather wants to see her."

"Ok, see you later Bumblestripe!" Ivy called as the two she cats headed back towards camp.

"So why aren't you interested in him?" Dovewing burst out.

Ivypool shot her a glare.

"Sorry!" she mumbled. "But really, why not? I won't say anything, I'm just curious."

"Well," her sister started slowly, "there's kind of ...someone else..."

"who?" Suddenly the image of a brown tabby tom with amber, eyes popped into her mind. She remembered the look Ivypool and Tigerheart had exchanged at that battle when they were apprentices. Dovewing suddenly stopped walking.

_Don't be silly Dovewing, he told you himself he was only interested in one sister! _

_Butttt he never said which one! a voice singsonged. _

_He was talking to me so of course he meant me!_

_Right? Right?_

"Ivypool is it Tigerheart? Please don't say it's him!" she whispered.

But her sister had already left.

**Hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be from Ivypool's pov. Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ivypool's POV**

_ I cant believe Dovewing actually fell for that! _

In reality Ivypool just didn't want to be in a relationship right now, but she knew no cat would believe her. As she thought about this blue eyes and brown fur blurred into her vision.

_No, he's a dark forest cat, he's evil, I don't love him, I can't love him..._

_But doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? _

_He tried to kill Firestar!_

_But he didn't actually, did he? Maybe he regrets it, maybe he's changed..._

_Then why would he be helping tigerstar plot to destroy the clans!_

Ivypool shook her head, she was being stupid. She needed to focus on her job, and didn't have time to contemplate whether a cat was evil of not. Anyways he was in the darkforest, therefore he was evil and she wanted nothing to do with him. But as much as Ivypool denied it there was still a part of her that questioned if that really was true.

She dropped her catches in the fresh kill pile. Three squirrels, a shrew, and two crows. Greenleaf was over and the leaves were starting to change color. Soon more prey would be out collecting food for the coming Leafbear. Ivypool spotted gray fur and padded towards her sister.

"Hi Dovewing, want to share a vole with me?"

Dovewing glanced around the clearing nervously. Ivypool narrowed her eyes. Her sister was definitely hiding something.

"Sorry, no time Brambleclaw has me on hunting patrol."

"Well then, see you later."

_That's strange, Brambleclaw just sent out a patrol a few minuets ago, I doubt he would need to send another one so soon._

"Hey Bramblecaw!" the brown tabby warrior headed over to where she was standing.

"What's up Ivypool?" he asked curiosly. Usually she didn't questions. Ivypool had learned its better not to, that way none of the senior warriors would give you something annoying to do, like clean out the elders den.

"I was just wondering who is on the hunting patrol." she said casually

"Spiderleg, Whitewing, Mousewhisker, and Dustplet."

_She smirked. Typical Dovewing, she is such a bad liar!_

Ivypool thought about how strange the young warrior had been acting lately.

_I know she's been deliberately avoiding me, and she snapped at one of the kits yesterday. That's just so unlike Dovewing!_ Ivypool thought worriedly. She quickly snapped out of it.

_Shes probably just upset she's not the center of attention. There hasn't been any strange prophecies or fires lately, so no ones been paying poor Dovewing any attention! _

Ivypool knew it was mean to think of her like that, but she was angry with her sister.

_All Dovewing does is complain, and whine about me ignoring her but when I try to be nice to her she just makes another excuse to run off. I don't even know why I bother anymore._

Ivypool sighed and remembered how the two had been best friends as kits...

_"But why can't we both go hunting?" Dovepaw pouted. _

_Jayfeather looked at her sympathetically. Ivypaw shivered. Sometimes it scared her how the blind medican cat could stare at someone so deeply like he was looking into their soul. She almost forgot Jayfeather was blind at all. _

_"You are an apprentice now, so you will have different duties than Ivypaw. One day you will get to do something fun and the next day she will."_

_"But we want to do everything together!" the young apprentices squealed._

_"Too bad! Just be glad you still have a sister!" he hissed, fur raised and blue eyes blazing. Ivypaw lurched back. Jayfeather had never gotten mad at them like this before!_

_ "Its not fair!" Dovepaw wailed. _

_"Life's not fair!" He growled. "And stop acting like little kits because you aren't anymore!" _

_Ivypaw sat there stunned. Dovepaw looked like she was about to cry. _

_"Is everything ok?" A soft voice asked. _

_They turned around to see Cinderheart and Lionblaze. _

_"I don't know." Ivypaw answered nervously._

_"Jayfeather yelled at me!" Dovepaw sobbed._

_"I told Firestar they were to young to become apprentices." Ivypaw heard Cinderheart whisper to Lionblaze. "I don't care if Shadowclan has had four moon old apprentices, five moons isn't much better!."_

_Lionblaze sighed, "The clan needs more apprentices, they're Firestar's kin he only wants whats best for them and wouldn't do anything to hurt them." _

_"I know, Firestar is a great leader and I trust his opinion, it was just so different back in the old forest. Tradition was everything to the clans. Then Tigerstar had to screw it up!" _

_Ivypaw was puzzled. Old forest? That sounds like something from Graystripe's days. Cinderheart was born here by the lake, so how did she know all these things? _

_Lionblaze turned his attention back to the sisters. "I'm sorry girls, Jayfeather and I lost our sister recently and he's going through a lot." _

_Hollyleaf had a tunnel collapse on her when Ivypaw and Dovepaw were young kits and she was too little when it happened to remember. But she had heared many stories about Hollyleaf and knew the clan was still grieving. Whitewing told them how the young she-cat used to play with them and watch them when Whitewing needed to stretch her legs or visit with a friend. And Cinderheart always told Ivypaw all the adventures she had with Holly as apprentices and how they were best friends. It made Ivypaw sad to think that one day something bad could happen to one of her clanmates._

_"But it doesn't make it ok for him to lash out at you, and I will have a serious talk with him later." Lionblaze added_

_"We understand Lionblaze." Ivypaw replied._

_Dovewing raced towards the forest. _

_"Where are you going?" Cinderheart called. _

_"To catch something yummy for Jayfeather!" _

_"Not before I do!" Ivypaw meowed racing after her. Cinderheart let out amused purr and Lionblaze laughed as he watched them vanish from sight._

_"I see Firestar was right about them after all." Cinderheart said smiling._


End file.
